


We're Here

by jordieey



Series: Joyfire [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned nudity, Mostly Kori comforting Jason, Multi, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a nightmare. Kori and Roy are there for him.</p><p> </p><p>Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Here

Kori was the first one to notice. It wasn't that Jason was loud, necessarily--rather, it was difficult not to notice his haunted muttering and twitching when she was lying next to Jason, an arm draped across his chest and a leg draped over his waist.

Opening solid green eyes, the Tamaran sat up, the covers slipping to reveal her bare upper body, and peered down at her lover with concern. 

"Jason?" she asked quietly, a ripe orange hand settling on the raven haired man's shoulder, hoping to rouse him. It didn't work the way the way she had intended it to. Instead of seeming comforted by her touch, Jason violently jerked away, effectively waking Roy. 

"Jaybird?" Roy questioned sleepily, taking a moment to process what was happening. When he did, Roy sat up, as well, and shared a look with his girlfriend over their lover's trembling body.

This was not the first time Jason had had nightmares. In fact, in the beginning stages of their relationship, they had been quite a common occurrence. Jason would have nightmares, wake up one way or another, and would always refuse to talk about it later. He would either leave the bed for some time, or insist they all go back to sleep, or--and this was very rare--he would remain in bed and allow his boyfriend and girlfriend to hold him as he trembled, before eventually falling back asleep. Kori liked to think that her and Roy's presence kept Jason's demons at bay, but tonight, that did not seem to be "the case," as some humans put it.

"Hey, Jaybird," Roy said, reaching for Jason. "Wake up, man."

"Roy," Kori said, reaching out a hand to stop him. "Wait." Adjusting her position so that she was kneeling on the bed, Kori brought her lips closer to Jason's, intending to send warm, comforting images into his mind, when Jason shot up, his head colliding with his girlfriend's in the process.

For a moment, Jason didn’t seem to recognize her. He stared at her with wild, glazed blue eyes, panting heavily and gripping her wrists in a way that was almost painful. And then Roy touched Jason’s shoulder lightly, murmuring a quiet “Calm down, Jaybird, you’re safe,” and realization filtered into Jason’s eyes.

“Fuck,” he said, releasing her. "Sorry, Kori.”

“It’s quite alright, Jason,” Kori assured him, rubbing her head in an absentminded gesture. Her eyes remained fixed on her lover. She brought both of her hands to his face. “Tell us what is wrong.”

“It’s nothing,” Jason insisted gruffly, already moving to get out of the bed. “Don’t worry about it.”

But Kori and Roy weren’t having it. Not this time. The look the redheads shared lasted less than a second, but in that moment, they came to a silent agreement. Swiftly, before Jason could escape, Kori threw her leg over Jason’s legs and settled into his lap, straddling him. Meanwhile, Roy moved behind the former Robin, wrapping his arms around Jason’s front, pulling him against Roy’s chest. They had him trapped.

“Guys, what the hell?” Jason snapped, glaring at Kori, as she was the only one within his range of vision.

“You can talk to us, Jaybird,” Roy reminded Jason. “Tell us what’s up.” He gave Jason a light, comforting squeeze. 

Jason lowered his head, no longer meeting Kori’s eyes. “It’s nothing, guys. Let me go,” he said in a low voice. 

“Not this time, Jason.” Kori once again framed his face with her hands. “Tell us what’s wrong,” she murmured.  
For a moment, Jason didn’t move. And then he pressed his hand to the back of Kori’s head, and brought her lips down to his. 

Kori was briefly confused about Jason’s reaction, but she soon understood what he was doing when the images started. Pressing her lips harder against his, Kori allowed Jason to share his past with her. 

The first images he showed her were brief flashes of his time spent living on the streets. After that, Jason briefly showed some of his life as Batman’s second Robin, skimming over most of it until he reached his final moments with the Joker.

A metal bar with one end curved—a “crowbar”—hitting him again and again, slamming against his head, chest, and ribs, causing him to cough up blood, his head to pound relentlessly. 

“This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me!”

“Wow, that looked like it really hurt.”

“Let’s try and clear this up, okay, pumpkin? What hurts more. A?” Slam! “Or B?” Slam!

A bomb in the corner of the room.

He’s not going to make it.

Pain.

Burning.

Nothing.

The memories didn’t stop there. 

His fists slamming against the coffin. Trapped. Can’t breathe.

“Batman!” 

The memories kept coming and coming. Jason digging himself out of his own grave, brief flashes of his time training with the All-Caste, Jason’s confrontation with his father… Kori had experienced much pain in her life, but that didn’t stop tears from gathering in her eyes at seeing her boyfriend in such agony. As Kori pulled back from Jason, a dizzying rage washed over her. She wanted to find this “Joker” and make him pay for what he did to Jason. She wanted to avenge him like his father hadn’t, and she wanted to destroy this entire planet for daring to contain such evil. But she couldn’t. So, instead, she calmed herself, and focused on her lover.

“Jason…” she murmured, stroking his face lightly and gazing intently into his eyes. Before either of them could say anything more, their boyfriend interrupted.

“Uh, feeling a little left out here, guys,” Roy said, looking faintly bewildered. Jason rolled his eyes and managed to twist around, muttering a quick “Shut up, Harper” before he pulled the archer in for a rough kiss. Kori sat back and watched them with a faint smile, before leaning in to kiss Roy herself when the two had pulled back. Kori met Roy’s briefly when they pulled away. She wanted desperately to show Roy what Jason had just shown her, but she would never betray his trust like that. If the roles had been reversed between her two lovers, Kori would have done the same for Roy. She tried to convey this with her eyes, and Roy must have understood on some level what she was trying to silently say, because he didn’t bring up the scene he had just witnessed. Instead he stretched and gave a dramatic groan. 

"Well, this was fun, but I’m kind of tired. You all right, Jaybird?” he asked, fixing green eyes on the Red Hood. 

“Fine,” Jason replied gruffly. “Go to sleep, Harper.” They all moved back to their former positions and stayed silent for several minutes. 

“Uh, guys?” Roy asked tentatively. Kori glanced over at him, and a slow smile spread across her face as she took in the situation.

“What, Roy?” Jason groaned.

“I think we may have to go for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Should I try to right more Joyfire stories?
> 
> There seriously needs to be more Joyfire out there.


End file.
